Runaway Love
by 4ever sweet
Summary: Faced with something wrong in their life Hinata, Sakura, Ino, and Tenten have to chose Will they runway, or live a life of Horror? First Chapter's song is by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige.


Sorry, I know this is a sad song, but I shows awareness, because some people actually have to live through this. The story's that the girls go through are different than the ones in the song, but kind of have

the same meaning. There is a little romance in it, but not much.

**Oh, and It's not a one-shot, it will have a happy ending, and a sad ending. You all can vote and tell me what you want first.**

They all are 18, well Tenten and Neji are 19. Oh, and Sasuke is back, and not as bad of an Ice block. He melted, just a little.

Some of the stuff in the fic. are going to be different from the series, just to let you know.

**By the way I don't own Naruto, or this sad song by Ludacris and Mary J. Blige.**

_**Runaway love**_

_**lyrics**_

"talking"

'thinking'

_**Runaway love **_

'I can't take this no more! I got to get away' Thought a girl, who's eyes had no pupil.

_**Runaway love **_

"I need to go, it's to hard to try to smile." A pink haired girl whispered to her self

_**Runaway love **_

"Why can't life be fun, instead of this hell?" The girl said quietly in her room, she had long blond hair

_**Runaway love **_

"Do I have to live? Why can't I just die?" A girl with two buns on her head, yelled out in the forest

_**Runaway love **_

"I just want to die."

_**Runaway love **_

"Please god, just take me away."

_**Runaway love**_

"I don't want to face him again."

_**Runaway love **_

"Wont anyone save me?"

_**Now little Lisa is only 9 years old **_

_**She's tryin to figure out why the world is so cold **_

_**Why she's all alone and they never met her family **_

_**Mamas always gone and she never met her daddy **_

_**Part of her is missin and nobody will listenin**_

"Mom, you need to stop." Tenten said

"Why? It's not like the drugs are running my Health." she replied

_**Mama is on drugs gettin high up in the kitchen**_

_**Bringin home men at different hours of the night Startin with laughs--**_

_**usually endin in a fight Sneak into her room while her mamas knocked out **_

"Mom, I'm going to be in my room." Tenten told her mom

That night she could here her mom and her new guy down the stairs. 'Why is she always doing this?' Tenten thought

_**Tryin to have his way and little lisa says 'ouch' S**_

_**he tries to resist but then all he does is beat her **_

That morning Tenten went down to clean up the mess when her mother said, "It's not like you have to do this, I'm not your real mother. Your real mother never wanted you, she never loved you."

"You're lying. I'm sure my mother loved me, unlike you." Tenten said

_**Tries to tell her mom but her mama don't believe her **_

_**Lisa is stuck up in the world on her own **_

That night Tenten found a book, one that she had since she was born. She never read it, but she knew it was from her real mother. When she opened up the book, she found a note from her mom.

It read:

_My dear Tenten,_

_I just want you to know, that I love you with all my heart, and that I'm with you every step you take. _

_The only reason that I had to give you away, is that I didn't have enough money to keep you._

_I love you Tenten,_

_Your Mother_

_**Forced to think that hell is a place called home **_

_**Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack **_

_**She says shes bout to run away and never come back. **_

She went to the only person she knew to help her find her family, her best friend, Neji. If any one could help her, it was him.

She went and discussed her situation with him, and he agreed.

'No more lies, I'm finding out the truth on my own!"

_**Runaway love **_

The pinked haired girl was crying all alone in the forest. She looked about 12

_**Runaway love **_

A another girl walked up to her and said, "Why are you crying?"

_**Runaway love **_

The girl didn't answer back.

_**Runaway love **_

"It's ok, I under stand, can I cry with you?"

_**Runaway love **_

All the girl did was nod.

_**Runaway love **_

"Well, I guess I can tell you what's up with me, then we can cry together!" then she paused, "By the way, my name is Ino."

"I'm Sakura." the pink girl quivered.

_**Runaway love **_

"So I'm here because my mom is diverted, and my dad never wanted me, and he beat me up when he left. And now my mom is an alcoholic, and can't seem to know what's right and wrong." Ino said then add, "What about you?"

"My mother got remarried after my dad died, and now Tim my step-father beats me up almost every time my mom isn't home. He acts like he's the nicest man around when I'm with my mom." Sakura said.

"Well Sakura, I think we should stick together as friends, we both have a problem, so let's help each other get through it!" Ino said showing off her white smile

"Okay!" then Sakura added, "I'm happy your my first friend!"

_**Runaway love **_

"You mean to say you have no friends?" Ino said

"No, they don't like my pink hair.

_**Little Nicole is only 10 years old **_

_**Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold **_

_**Why shes not pretty and nobody seems to like her **_

_**Alcoholic step dad always wanna strike her **_

As the years went by Sakura's step-father had convinced her mother all the lies that said she was a bad demon child. Soon after her mother joined in on the abusing. Ino had always helped Sakura get through it, while Sakura did the same for her. They where the best of friends, then the day when Sakura turned 18 it all changed.

_**Yells and abuses, leaves her with some bruises **_

_**Teachers ask questions she makin up excuses **_

_**Bleedin on the inside, cryin on the out I**_

_**there's only one girl really knows what she about **_

_**Her name is lil Stacy and they become friends **_

_**Promise that they always be tight till the end **_

_**Until one day lil Stacy gets shot **_

_**A drive by bullet went stray up on her block **_

On Sakura's 18th birthday, Sakura was told my Ino that she was moving

"Sorry Sakura, but my mom thought she found the one, and she even stopped drinking. But I have to move with her." Ino had said to her

"It's okay, I under stand. Just do you best without, find a boy meant for you, then come save me from this hell." Sakura's last words she had said in person to her friend.

Her and Ino still e-mailed each other, but Sakura never did tell Ino about how much worse the beating have gotten. One time her mom broke her arm so bad, that even Sakura herself couldn't fix it. She had to go to Tsunada. She was full of questions, and Sakura had to lie about everyone of them.

One day her and Sasuke had decided to spar. In the middle of the spar Sasuke spoke up, "Sakura, what's been going on lately?"

The look She gave him was so cold hearted, it could kill, "Nothing."

"Don't lie to me." then quickly added, "You can tell me anything, I'll understand."

"How could you understand what I've been going through!" she started, "How can you understand training to become a Ninja so you can defend yourself from your own family? training so hard, and getting nothing back. How can you understand all the hard work, and you still can't stand up to the one's who are hurting the most!"

_**Now Nicole stuck up in the world on her own **_

_**Forced to think that hell is a place called home **_

_**Nothin else to do but some get some clothes and pack **_

_**She says shes bout to run away and never come back. **_

"Sakura." was all Sasuke could say before he went up and kissed her. It was a long, and passionate kiss for the pair, and also the first. The kiss showed Sakura that he could help, and now she knew that.

When she went home that night, she had the worst beating of her life. Turns out that her step-dad was watching, the whole thing. He almost killed her that night, with her own mother's help. Both of Sakura's arm's and legs were broke, along with most of her ribs.

She just had enough strength to call Sasuke before she blacked out.

When she woke up, she wasn't at her house. She was at a Hospital, and she knew that she was far from hell now.

_**Runaway love **_

_**Runaway love **_

_**Runaway love **_

_**Runaway love **_

_**Runaway love **_

_**Runaway love **_

_**Runaway love **_

_**Runaway love **_

Hinata just looked out of her window, she was 18 now, and felt like a wreck. Her Mother wanted her to be a spitting image of her farther, something she couldn't handle.

Ever since her Farther died, she has felt the pressure to be just like him, the pressure is just to much. She knows that she can't take all the men who want to be with her, they all want the money that she's soon to get.

_**Little Erica is eleven years old **_

_**Shes steady tryin to figure why the world is so cold **_

_**So she pops x to get rid of all the pain **_

_**Cause shes havin sex with a boy whos sixteen **_

_**Emotions run deep and she thinks shes in love **_

_**So theres no protection hes usin no glove **_

_**Never thinkin bout the consequences of her actions **_

_**Livin for today and not tomorrows satisfaction **_

She doesn't want this, she knows it's not good. She will never be like her dad, even if they put her in a prison made for her just to be like him.

_**The days go by and her belly gets big **_

_**The father bails out he aint ready for a kid **_

_**Knowin her mama will blow it all outta proportion **_

_**Plus she lives poor so no money for abortion **_

_**Erica is stuck up in the world on her own **_

_**Forced to think that hell is a place called home **_

Ever since that day he died, all the people have been putting stress on her, and the only way to get it out of her system she started to cut. Her wrists were scared and scabby, and no one has ever noticed. She was doing a good job, until Naruto. He noticed, and she felt it was for the better. She had started to feel better about her self with him helping her. Until her mom came and said she would be banished if she saw Naruto again.

_**Nothin else to do but get her clothes and pack **_

_**She say shes about to run away and never come back.**_

It wasn't the same with out his help, she packed her bags and ended up at Naruto's place. She didn't care what her mom said, all she knew is she would never go back.

Naruto took her in, with no heisting.

_**Runaway love **_

Okay, so I couldn't really think of anything for Hinata. I didn't want her to be like the song though, it would have been to harsh. So all the Hinata fans, I'm really sorry. If there is something better, I can change it.

**I will have a lot more about Ino in the other chapters, so if you want to know more stick around! **

_the more reviewer, the faster I can update!_


End file.
